


the bet

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Anakin doesn't like to be told he can't do something so he makes a bet with someone that he can't go a week without sex. Obi Wan is frustrated and does his best to make Anakin cave.





	1. Anakin tells Obi Wan

"You did what," Obi Wan asked Anakin far from amused. 

Anakin turned red. "I made a bet with someone saying I can go a week without sex. This one guy said he bet I couldn't cuz I'm such a crazy sex addict. I think he's just jealous he doesn't have a handsome fiance like I do. You know how I get when someone says I can't do something. I show them that I can."

"Oh really," Obi Wan asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I had no idea about that. You didn't even consider me in this did you?"

Anakin sighed. "I was mad okay? He was being a jerk. I'm sorry Obi Wan. You know how cruel Artie can be."

"Of course," Obi Wan said feeling a little less angry. "But still. You have to learn to stop letting people like him get under your skin."

"Well, you know me," Anakin said huffing. 

"Yes I do. What were you talking about that led up to this bet and what do you get if you win," Obi Wan asked. 

"Well, me Artie and James were looking at a magazine that had an article about different ways to spice up your sex life and I might have mentioned that you and I try something new almost every night lately and that's when Artie started teasing and made the bet. If I win he will do all my chores for two months around here. If he wins then I do all his for two months. I'm going to make it if only just to prove him wrong. I can go without sex. I would ask if you please don't make things difficult for me."

Obi Wan sighed. He could make things easy for Anakin or he could have some fun with Anakin the way Anakin has had alot of fun with him through the years. Anakin needed to be taught a lesson.


	2. Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> obi Wan tempts Anakin

Anakin left after telling Obi Wan about the bet because he needed to walk off some of his frustrations. Obi Wan told him to avoid punching Artie in the face because even though, Artie drives Anakin crazy, they are still Jedi and have to get along. Obi Wan had given him a kiss before he left to show that he really did love him despite his frustrations.

Obi Wan prepared dinner while Anakin was out. Anakin had told him he would be back in time to eat. Obi Wan grinned as he found ingredients to make a chocolate cake. After he was finished with everything he got undressed so he could sexually torture his lover. If he couldn't tease Anakin through sex, he could do so through other means. After all, this was Anakin's fault.

When Anakin walked inside, he found a naked Obi Wan waiting for him at the dinner table. He sighed. "I'm back. You made my favorite food?"

Obi Wan nodded. "Of course. And I made a chocolate cake," Obi Wan replied as he dipped one finger into the can of frosting and slowly sucked it off. Anakin felt himself becoming frustrated.

"Thank you. If you don't mind I think I'll eat it in my old room," Anakin replied.

"Nope. I didn't do all this work for you to eat alone," Obi Wan replied kissing Anakin's cheek. 

"Well, then can you at least put on some clothes? You know you're torturing me," Anakin whined.

"Come on Anakin, you're not a child and you already have me. Whining is beneath you," Obi Wan teased. 

Anakin scowled. "Fine." He sat beside Obi Wan at the table and tried not to look at his lover as he ate and especially not as he ate that chocolate cake. Obi Wan was teasing and tempting him on purpose. "You do know you're not helping me right now? If Artie takes over my work load around here I'll have more time to spend with you."

"And you do realize if you allow Artie to take over your classes and stuff, the younglings will suffer? They love having you as a teacher. I know teaching is not your favorite thing to do but you're great at it," Obi Wan reminded him.

"They really love me," Anakin asked surprised.

"Yes. They do. You're great Ani," Obi Wan told him. "Unless you're betting on going time without sex then you're not so great."

Anakin blushed. "Well, it is what it is. You don't have to be so tempting. You could at least show me you love me just a little bit."

"And me making this dinner and your favorite dessert isn't me showing you that I love you," Obi Wan asked with a grin.

Anakin sighed. "No, that's not what I meant. Thank you Obi. I really appreciate it and it was very good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed," Obi Wan told him leaning over for a short kiss with Anakin.

"But you never eat naked at the table," Anakin whined.

"True, but I was getting really hot," Obi Wan said sucking off some more frosting from his finger. 

"I suppose I deserve this," Anakin sighed. 

Obi Wan gave him another kiss. "Just a little."

The next few days were much worse for Anakin than that dinner. Obi Wan practically paraded around their place naked, he made sure Anakin could hear him when he was getting himself off and described to Anakin in detail what new things he wouldn't mind Anakin doing to him. Hearing some of those things that Obi Wan whispered in his ear almost made him snap.


	3. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the bet. Did Anakin make it through all of Obi Wan's teasing?

Anakin woke up early, feeling relieved that as of 12:00 he would have gone seven whole days without sex. He only had a few more hours to make it but he knew he would so he went to lay beside Obi Wan anyway. Obi Wan moaned as Anakin curled up beside him, disturbing his restful sleep. 

"Shhh," Anakin told Obi Wan kissing his forehead. 

"I thought you had until noon before you could have sex," Obi Wan said, opening his eyes enough so he could glare at Anakin. 

"I do. I can make it till then. I just wanted to join my partner in bed cuz I missed being close to him. I'm really sorry about this week," Anakin told him softly. 

Obi Wan sighed and caressed Anakin's cheek. "I hope this will be a lesson to not let people get under your skin anymore and to not talk to our sex life to anyone."

"Oh I've learned a lesson but those aren't the lessons I learned. I learned that you can be quite mean when you want to be," Anakin responded with a smile. "And that you should walk around naked more often but when I can have sex with you cuz otherwise it's just torture."

Obi Wan laughed and accepted the kiss Anakin gave him. "Well, so was going a week without sex, but you didn't see me complaining."

"Of course not. You were also able to get yourself off. I was made to suffer without even being able to do that," Anakin whined. "And I had to hear all your explicit comments and actions."

"Poor baby," Obi Wan teased running a hand through Anakin's hair. 

Anakin buried his face in Obi Wan's bare chest. "Do you want to stay in the rest of the afternoon and spend it with each other after we get back from lunch?"

"Of course Anakin," Obi Wan responded softly. "I have to say, as frustrated as I have been, I am proud of how well you have resisted temptation."

Anakin snorted. "No thanks to you. I hope you know you made it extremely difficult."

Obi Wan laughed as he continued running his hand through Anakin's hair. "You did too. Now can you let me go back to sleep?"

"Of course," Anakin told him moving so he could kiss Obi Wan's forehead. "I do love you, you know and am sorry I made things difficult."

Obi Wan smiled. "That may be true but I can't stay mad at you for long, you know that and I love you too." Anakin held Obi Wan as he went back to sleep and not too long after Obi Wan fell back to sleep, he succumbed to sleep again as well. 

At noon, the two guys went to the cafeteria. Anakin marched over to Artie, Obi Wan close behind. "Well, it has been exactly seven days and I have not had sex. I hope you're happy. I win the bet."

Artie looked at Obi Wan to confirm. Obi Wan nodded. "It's true. It's been one of the most frustrating weeks of my life."

Artie sighed, obviously disappointed but he knew Obi Wan was honest. "Ok, fine. You win. I take over your duties for the next two months. I seriously cannot believe that you made it."

"Neither can I. Obi Wan didn't make it easy," Anakin said glaring at his lover who smiled back and listened as Anakin told Artie all the things that Obi Wan did to make him break. Artie thought that was hilarious. 

"Wow. That's just wow. Congrats for winning I guess. I am disappointed. I really thought you would cave," Artie told him. 

"So did I but I like to prove people wrong. Now if you don't mind, me and my boyfriend are going to grab a bite to eat before going back in. Have fun taking over my Jedi duties around the temple." 

Obi Wan and Anakin took their lunch to go and Anakin had fun teasing Obi Wan over the next several days. "Hmmm. I really missed being physically intimate with you...Not that our relationship isn't great without sex," Anakin told Obi Wan kissing his neck. 

"I know what you mean," Obi Wan told him softly moaning as Anakin kissed all his tender spots. "Will you please do me a favor and refrain from making any more bets in the future?"

Anakin laughed and promised Obi Wan he wouldn't anymore espeically if it involved them and their sex life, to which Obi Wan just rolled his eyes and succumbed to Anakin's kisses and touches..


End file.
